Il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombre
by Bidimouille
Summary: Une salle sombre. Une femme avec des regrets, des remords et des souvenirs douloureux mais elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir. Peut-être serait-il temps de se défaire de ses vieux démons et d'accepter ses sentiments ? OS, [SatoxTakagi]


Hey ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS, le dernier étant « C'est la fin. » pour ce qui serait intéressé.

J'ai commencé cet OS il y a bien 2 ou 3 ans et je l'ai continuée peu à peu et je l'ai fini et laissé au fin fond de mon ordinateur. Je me suis dit aujourd'hui qu'il serait intéressant de la partager et d'avoir vos avis !

Disclaimers : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages de cette fanfiction. Tout appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Résumé : Une salle sombre. Une femme avec des regrets, des remords et des souvenirs douloureux mais elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir. Peut-être serait-il temps de se défaire de ses vieux démons et d'accepter ses sentiments ?

* * *

 **« Il n'y pas de lumière sans ombre »**

-Louis Aragon

Au fond du couloir de la première division de la police de Tokyo, se trouvait une salle noire, lugubre : une salle abandonnée pour cause de son insalubrité. Dans cette pièce obscure, venait s'y réfugier une ombre dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait et ce depuis 3 ans...

Cette masse obscure s'apparentait à une jeune femme assise, recroquevillée sur elle–même, les genoux ramenés à sa poitrine, sa tête contre ses genoux ; une jeune policière brune, portant une veste cyan, une mini-jupe ainsi que des chaussures noires, dans sa main droite, posée sur le sol, un badge de police japonais reconnaissable à sa fleur de sakura dorée. Au coin de ses yeux violets, des larmes perlaient : elles tombaient le long de ses joues pour s'échouer dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

 _Une rue de Tokyo. Un passage piéton. Un petit bonhomme rouge. Un feu vert. Un camion. Un criminel au milieu de la route. Un policier sur le trottoir. L'inspecteur sautant. Le criminel éjecté de l'autre côté de la rue. Un bruit strident de frein. Du sang. Une petite fille témoin de la scène. Des ciréennes d'ambulances, de pompiers. La petite fille en pleurs. La petite fille courant vers le policier. Le policier, son père caressant ses cheveux pour un dernier adieu._

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers la droite, observa sa fleur de sakura. Une goutte d'eau chuta pour venir s'exploser sur la fleur formant une pluie scintillante.

 _Une alerte à la bombe. La grande roue de Tokyo. Jinpei Matsuda, policier de la première division. Une bombe dans une cabine de la grande roue. Un code apparaitra trois secondes avant l'explosion. Jinpei Matsuda monte avec la bombe. La jeune femme et ses collègues au pied de la grande roue. Evacuation des populations alentour. Matsuda téléphone à la jeune femme : il restera jusqu'à la fin._

 _10..._

 _Des protestations._

 _9..._

 _Des cris._

 _8..._

 _Des pleurs._

 _7..._

 _De la rage._

 _6..._

 _De la douleur._

 _5..._

 _De la détresse._

 _4..._

 _De l'incompréhension._

 _3..._

 _Le code apparait. Jinpei Matsuda note._

 _2..._

 _Jinpei Matsuda note._

 _1..._

 _Jinpei Matsuda note._

 _O..._

 _Jinpei Matsuda envoie à la jeune femme le code._

 _-EXPLOSION-_

 _-1..._

 _Reçu du SMS._

 _-2..._

 _Un code._

 _-3..._

 _Une déclaration._

 _-4..._

 _Un adieu. Un deuxième._

 _-5..._

 _Un déchirement._

 _-6..._

 _Nostalgie._

 _-7..._

 _Un anéantissement._

« Sato-san ? Sato-san ? »

Cela fait plusieurs fois que Wataru Takagi remarquait l'absence de sa collègue lors de leur pause. En la recherchant, il aperçut la porte de la salle du fond entrouverte : cet endroit où ses collègues avaient l'habitude de l'enfermer pour un interrogatoire au sujet de chaque sortie faite avec la jeune femme. Bien qu'ayant peur que cela soit encore un mauvais coup de la part de ces collègues, le jeune inspecteur s'approcha de la porte. De là, il vit sa collègue effondrée sur le sol, il hésita puis se décida à aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle tout doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas surprendre son amie. Surprise, Miwako Sato sentit une personne à côté d'elle. Son épaule frôla celle de son voisin, dans cette seconde, elle ressentit une décharge, un frisson de bien-être. Oui, cela devait être lui, Wataru Takagi. Il s'était mis à la gauche de Sato. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé sa tête toujours regardant sa fleur de sakura au sol. Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence à se frôler les épaules de temps à autres procurant à chacun du désir pour l'autre, la jeune inspectrice tourna sa tête vers son voisin de façon à ce qu'il ne le remarque pas. Puis elle l'observa, il regardait dans le vide surement devait-il être dans ses pensées mais à quoi pensait-il? Elle l'observa encore quelques temps: il avait un regard qui l'apaisait en fait sa présence même l'apaisait. Quand l'âme de la jeune femme était en état de destruction intérieure, de perte totale de contrôle de soi, seul la présence de Takagi, qui lui semblait imposante lorsqu'ils n'étaient que eux deux, pouvait la faire revenir à un mental stable. Enfin, elle se décida à prendre la parole:

« - A quoi penses-tu?

\- A cette salle, à ce que j'y ai pu vivre, à ce que tu y as pu vivre, lui répondit-il simplement.

\- A ce que tu y as pu vivre, à ce que j'y pu vivre, répéta-t-elle machinalement, pas des moments de joie en tout cas...

\- En effet... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette réplique. Mais une question lui brulait les lèvres: que lui était-il arrivé dans cette salle? Elle pensait être la seule à venir encore ici.

« -En effet, des histoires de jalousie qui m'ont poussées parfois à ne rien te dire, continua Takagi parlant pour lui-même.

-Parle s'en moi », hésita Sato car oui il avait été là de nombreuses fois pour elle maintenant à elle d'être là pour lui.

Un lourd silence se fit. Puis il commença:

« A chaque fois que l'on sort ensemble quelque part, j'appréhende les moments suivants la sortie : les autres inspecteurs de la division me séquestre en quelques sortes dans cette salle pour un interrogatoire sur notre sortie. Savoir ce qu'on a fait est leur priorité, ils nous avaient même espionnés lors de notre rendez-vous à Marine land d'où le fait qu'ils aient été directement sur place à propos de cette affaire de trafiquant de drogue. »

Il sorti ça d'une traite. Miwako, d'abord surprise, remarqua la détresse dans ses yeux, et son hésitation à continuer. Leurs épaules se touchaient toujours, elle se décida donc à lui prendre délicatement la main pour l'encourager à continuer car après tout bien que cela soit un homme tout le monde a besoin de se sentir soutenu un jour de plus étant plus jeune que Sato, même que de seulement deux ans, elle se sentait obliger de le protéger : tout comme lui le faisait pour elle en fin de compte.

Takagi la regarda soudainement droit dans les yeux au contact de sa main dans la sienne. Etonné au début, il lui sourit mélancoliquement.

« -Chaque fois que je dois te dire une chose importante, chaque moment ensemble doit être interrompu par une enquête, par nos collègues ou encore par les détectives boys. Pourquoi? Je dois être maudit, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ne dis pas ça, si tu avais vraiment été maudit jamais je ne serais là aujourd'hui, je serais déjà surement dans l'autre monde...

-Pourtant je n'ose même plus t'approcher au travail sous les regards des autres inspecteurs. C'est stupide mais au fond j'ai peur. Parce qu'au final ils sont fous de toi oui! Mais au fond, ils sont juste attitrés mais pas vraiment amoureux. Alors pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille? Pourquoi n'ont-ils toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas comme eux, que mes sentiments sont réels? Pourquoi n'ont-ils toujours pas compris que j'étais réellement amoureux de toi! » S'exclama-t-il, ses yeux emplis de larmes, il regardait sa voisine droit dans les yeux.

Miwako resta figée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça : en colère et en pleine détresse. Puis elle se rendit compte de la dernière phrase prononcée.

 _« Pourquoi n'ont-ils toujours pas compris que j'étais réellement amoureux de toi! »_

Ses joues et son cœur s'enflammèrent, il n'était jamais aussi direct. Il l'a regardé d'une intensité telle. Leurs mains étaient toujours l'une dans l'autre, Miwako n'eut comme réaction de la resserrer encore plus. Elle devait lui dire, lui dire aussi ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur!

Soudainement, il se leva et rompit tout contact, se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir. Il eut pour seule excuse :

« Je dois y aller ma pause est bientôt fini », dit-il d'ailleurs gêné.

Miwako le vit se levait, elle ne comprit pas sa réaction. Non, il ne devait pas partir, pas maintenant, alors que pour la première fois il lui avait dit ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait. En plus, elle ne pourrait pas affronter seule le regard de ses collègues après cette révélation.

Takagi posa son pied hors de la pièce quand tout à coup quelque chose de lourd le retenu : Miwako était au sol se raccrochant de toute ses forces à son bras. En regardant le sol et lui cria :

« Pourquoi pars-tu alors que nous n'avons pas fini de parler ? Tu m'avoues ouvertement que tu m'aimes et puis tu fuis ! »

Elle releva sa tête et le regarda fixement :

« -Pourquoi ?

-Sato-san...

-Miwako!

-...?

-Mon prénom est Miwako.»

Il fit un pas en arrière, ferma la porte. Il se mit dos à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. En répétant: «Miwako...» Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sato. Elle lui redemanda :

« Alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? rétorqua-t-il au tac au tac

-Arrête de le nier, pourquoi fuis-tu ?

-J'ai peur des autres, j'ai envie de me tapir dans l'ombre à leur arrivée, c'est pitoyable. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un lâche au final.

-Non, tu n'es pas un lâche, es-ce que tu as fuis au moment de l'affaire de la bombe à la tour Totho ? Non. Es-ce que tu as fuis quand Shiratori et moi étions sur le point de nous marier ? Non. Es-ce que tu as fuis quand tu t'es fait enfermer dans un hangar en feu, accroché avec les menottes de mon père ? Non. Dans tous les cas tu as d'abord pensé aux autres avant toi, avant ta survie. A la Tour Totho, tu as pensé au citoyens de Tokyo, au mariage à moi, et au hangar à mon père et donc à moi. Tu n'es pas un lâche, ne penses-tu pas que pour une fois, il faudrait penser à toi ? De plus, je ne pense pas que tu es réellement peur du regard des collègues sur toi mais plutôt sur nous, car tant que nous ne serons pas officiellement ensemble tu ne pourras pas leur dire haut et fort que tu m'aimes, n'es-ce pas ? »

Stupéfait, Takagi Wataru prit d'un coup Miwako Sato dans ses bras en lui murmurant:

«En vérité, je ne le sais pas moi-même mais tu as évoqué une hypothèse pour remédier à mon angoisse.»

Il marqua un temps de silence. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Miwako et lui souffla:

«Voudrais-tu me sauver de cette peur incessante ? Voudrais-tu m'aider à sortir de ce gouffre sans fond?»

Takagi se recula de quelques millimètres de façon à pouvoir scruter son visage. Elle était tout simplement belle. Elle l'observait avec des étoiles étincelantes dans ses yeux, et pour toute réponse elle lui déclara

«Je t'aime alors oui je te sauverais comme tu me sauveras.»

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'approcha encore plus près de son partenaire de façon à ce qu'ils ne se regardent dans les yeux. Elle attendit qu'il soit en accord avec elle mais par la lueur de ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il était déjà près depuis bien longtemps... Miwako ferma l'espace restant entre leurs lèvres. Il ne fut pas surpris mais pourtant, ses lèvres s'agrippèrent aux siennes pour entamer une danse endiablée entre leurs langues. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient se toucher de peur de faire s'interrompre ce moment.

Mais d'un coup Takagi brisa le contact et sans un bruit il se leva, il tendit sa main à Miwako qu'elle accepta et soudain il l'a tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ses épaules surpassaient celles de Miwako, il entoura ses bras autour de ses maigres omoplates la forçant à mettre sa tête contre son torse. Miwako ressentit une vague de bien-être, pour une fois elle se sentait en paix. Libre de ses sombres pensées.

Puis elle repensa à Matsuda et son père, dans un murmure elle soupira pour elle-même:

« Et moi penses-tu que je pourrais être sauvé?»

«Oui, je te le promets...»

Étonné qu'il est entendu sa question, Miwako lâcha prise sur ses sentiments et finit par verser les quelques larmes qui lui restaient.

« Je t'aime », finit-elle par dire simplement en essuyant ses larmes.

Takagi sourit et proposa :

« Allons prévenir le monde entier alors ! », Il la prit par la main, sortit de la salle en courant tout en se dirigeant vers son département. Miwako ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivée, tous les agents et policiers les regardaient passés, jusqu'au moment où Takagi cria :

« J'aime Miwako Sato ! »

Sato rougit mais le meilleur était à venir.

Les inspecteurs rentrèrent dans les bureaux de la première division bruyamment et se faisant remarquer par tout le monde.

 _« Aujourd'hui est une nouvelle vie ou simplement la fin de ma vie »,_ pensa-t-il.

Il annonça donc sous les regards de Shiratori, Chiba, le commissaire Megure et tous les inspecteurs du département :

« J'aime Sato Miwako et personne ne m'en empêchera ! »

Personne ne réagit, un silence se fit sentir.

Jusqu'à ce que Shiratori, qui avait abandonné depuis longtemps la conquête de l'inspectrice Sato, applaudissent et lança :

« Bravo, nous avons un nouveau couple ! »

L'inspecteur Megure ria et applaudit avec lui entrainant Chiba, Yumi, qui passait par là… et tous les autres inspecteurs.

Miwako ria à son tour ainsi que Takagi de la situation comique.

« Mais Takagi ! Es-ce que Sato t'aimes ? », Lança un dernier jaloux et à vrai dire n'ayant toujours pas réalisé l'attirance de l'un pour l'autre.

Takagi pris de cours ne sut quoi répondre. Miwako rétorqua donc :

« Bien sûr ! »

Elle attrapa alors la cravate de Takagi d'une main, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa scellant ainsi leur amour.

L'idiot se tut à jamais et les collègues de nos deux agents applaudirent de plus belle. Jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Megure se manifeste :

« Aller ! Tout le monde retourne au boulot ! »

Chacun reparti donc de son côté travailler, nos deux inspecteurs allaient retourner à leur travail non sans regret, mais Megure les intercepta :

« -Vous deux ! Il y a eu un meurtre, suivez-moi !

\- Oui ! » répondirent Sato et Takagi en cœur.

Ils franchisèrent la porte de sortie des bureaux, le supérieur s'arrêta et se retourna vers ces agents :

« - Vous deux, prenez votre après-midi ! Faisant un clin d'œil

\- Mais il n'y a pas un meurtre ?, rétorqua Sato

-Bien sûr que non, vous pensez qu'après une telle déclaration vous seriez en état d'élucider un quelconque meurtre ! Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse… »

Sato étonnée bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, Takagi lui prit sa main :

« -Merci inspecteur ! Le salua-t-il

\- Allez, dehors je ne veux plus vous voir. » Leur ordonna-t-il

Takagi se releva et pris la direction opposée des bureaux tout en tenant toujours Sato par la main. Elle regarda une dernière fois son supérieur et murmura un merci à peine audible. Un merci cachant ses plus profonds sentiments que l'inspecteur Megure connaissait mieux que quiconque. Quoi que.

« Va, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, se dit-il à lui-même »

Il retourna dans les bureaux : « Alors toujours pas au travail ! » cria-t-il à tous ses subordonnés.

Arrivés en dehors du bâtiment, Wataru se retourna enfin vers Miwako, ils se fixèrent :

«- Désolé, réussit-il à dire.

-Désolé de quoi ?, le questionna Sato

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je pense que je voulais m'affirmer, je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de Takagi et dit sur ses lèvres :

« Je suis désolé de t'aimer »

Avant de l'embrasser frénétiquement. Takagi surpris se laissa faire, Sato finit par détacher ses lèvres des siennes.

« -Et si nous profitions de cette après-midi pour aller à Marinland ? proposa-t-elle en souriant

\- Mais il pleut !

-Et alors ceux sont des larmes de joie que pleure le ciel ! dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux de ses larmes.

-Alors oui, allons-y ! »

Wataru Takagi prit la main de Miwako Sato et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« -Bienvenue dans ma vie Miwako !

-Bienvenue dans ma vie Wataru ! »

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini !

Le titre de départ devait être « Never Forget » mais je trouvais qu'il n'allait pas avec l'histoire. Et je me suis souvenue de cette citation de Louis Aragon : « Il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombre », car je pense que c'est avec des phases obscures que l'on devient meilleur et qu'on peut réussir à s'exprimer par la suite et donc briller !

Je me suis souvent demandé en regardant Détective Conan, comment Takagi vivait la jalousie de ces collègues, dans le manga c'est certes de nature amusante, mais je me suis toujours dit qu'au fond c'est ce qui devait le bloquer dans sa relation avec Sato en plus du fait qu'il soit timide et autres éléments surement oublié.

Les souvenirs décrient au début de cet OS ne sont peut-être pas complétement en accord avec le manga, j'ai peut-être déformé un peu ces faits sachant que je ne les ai pas vérifiés.

En espérant que cet OS vous a plu !

Bidimouille.


End file.
